Summary There has been a decrease in interest in nephrology and in careers in academic nephrology over the last decade. Some of this decrease in interest can be attributed to relatively weak exposure to nephrologists in general and specifically to nephrologists who are strong physician-scientists. We have developed an annual meeting called KIDNEYcon which aims to increase interest in academic nephrology careers. Specifically, we aim to increase the number, diversity and productivity of physician-scientists in nephrology. KIDNEYcon is held annually in April in Little Rock, Arkansas, and is targeted to medicine and pediatric residents, nephrology fellows and junior faculty. A special emphasis is made to encourage attendance by faculty with career development awards, as well as faculty who are women and underrepresented minorities. At least two travel awards will be available annually for underrepresented minority faculty to attend the conference. Promotion of the careers of physician-scientists at the meeting occurs through a number of approaches: a strong emphasis on mentoring; hands-on workshops targeted toward advancing research careers; a key note address that highlights the pathway to success of highly visible physician-scientists; and, clinically-oriented talks that highlight the research process. KIDNEYcon has developed an increasing national and international profile, in large part because of savvy use of social media led by the program Education Director, Matt Sparks, MD, as well as live streaming of the conference across the globe. Attendees of the 2018 ?Pathway to Physician Scientist? workshop will learn strategies to identify mentors, improve the mentoring relationship, understand the research career pathway and develop a strategy to navigate through various milestones including NIH mechanisms. Mentoring is a major part of the KIDNEYcon experience and we use several novel approaches to improve mentoring outcomes. We assign all conference attendees to small groups designated by a colored sticker on their name badge. From these small groups, JEOPARDY! teams will be formed. Teams will meet during the reception Friday evening and sit together during dinner and the JEOPARDY! competition and cheer on their team, promoting team building among the mentoring groups and carving out time for mentoring. Another scheduled opportunity for the mentoring groups to meet is at the Martinis, Meatballs, and Mentoring party at Dr. Arthur's home on Saturday evening. During the party, we will gather the mentoring groups together for a discussion of what the mentors and mentees got out of the meeting and also discuss future plans to improve the mentoring process. The combination of research and clinical education, focus on mentoring, specific research-oriented workshops, a keynote address that highlights the research career pathway, and the intimate, informal setting of the meeting will enable it to achieve its goal of creating interest and improving the success of physician-scientists in nephrology.